


First time for Everything

by Madame_Xela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is confused, Dean is amused, Hiccups, Sam tries to calm Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything, even an Angel getting the hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I think I wrote this at midnight last night so no promises on it being wonderful

Dean and Sam had stopped at a small diner in Colorado after finishing up a case. Cas had been dragged along because Dean claimed that the angel could use a a beer and a burger too.

Cas was not amused, but went with the brothers nonetheless.

Everything was going great. The beer was cold, the burgers were fucking awesome, and for once the trio had nothing to worry about at the moment. 

"Cas, you shouldn't eat so fast." Sam chided. The angel across from him was practically inhaling his burger. 

Cas swallowed the bite that was in his mouth. "Why?" He asked. "My vessel requires sustenance and this burger is delicious." Chuckling, Dean smacked his brother's shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it Cas. You eat however fast you want. Sam's just being a mother hen."

"I am not! I just don't want him to give himself the hiccups, or start choking!" 

"Mother Hen~." Dean sing-songed.

Before the two brothers could get into an argument, Cas stepped in. "Sam, you don't need to worry about my vessel choking, my grace protects it. But what is this hiccup? I do not think that that has ever happened to me before? Is it painful?"

"Well Cas it's-"

_Hic_

The sound made the three men stop. It was short and soft, not high pitched, but it was definitely not the same lower pitch that usually came out of the angel. Dean was frozen, burger still in his mouth as he stared at Cas. Sam's mouth hung open in an "O" shape. Cas...well Cas tried staring down his nose as if he could see his lips. His eyebrows knitted together, his nose was scrunched up, blue eyes squinted, and lips forming what one could call a pout. 

_Hic_

_  
_"Uhh"

"Sam  _Hic_ what's wrong with me?" Cas asked.

This seemed to be Dean's breaking point. He let out a chuckle, then two, and then started laughing uncontrollably. Many of the other partons at the diner sent disapproving glares to the elder Winchester, but he ignored them. Instead, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the disgruntled angel. "Oh man. You looked like a fucking puppy, dude!"

"Dean I  _Hic_ don't see how  _Hic_  this situation is amusing. I  _Hic_  could be dying." Cas was even more confused when Dean started laughing harder. Dean dropped his head into the crook oh his arm and banged his other hand onto the table. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's ridiculousness. 

"I do not  _Hic_  understand, Sam. What does Dean find  _Hic_ so amuse- _Hic-_ ing?" 

"Don't worry about it, Cas. Dean's just being a jerk because you have the hiccups." 

"Oh, will they  _Hic_ , kill me?"

Sam grinned. "Nah, drink some water and you should be good." In hindsight, Sam should have said to drink the water  _slowly_. The angel drank over half of his glass in under five seconds. 

Needless to say, Cas was not amused when his hiccups increased. He spent the rest of the meal pouting and glaring at his food like t was the food's fault that he had the hiccups. Dean stopped laughing in favor of devouring his own burger, but every time Cas let out the soft noise, Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning like a madman. 

 


End file.
